Hidden Talents
by Hope A
Summary: Wesley discovers some of Fred’s hidden talents late at night.
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Talents  
  
Summary: Wesley discovers some of Fred's hidden talents late at night.  
  
Hyperion Hotel, 10:00 am. Wesley and Angel are working. Fred and Gunn are out eating breakfast and Cordy is still at home with the Groosalug. Suddenly Fred and Gunn come back, same as always, smiling and laughing. It hurts Wesley to see them together, but he knows Fred is happy.  
  
"Good morning" Fred greets as she walks over to Wesley and Angel.  
  
"Oh, yes, good morning, Fred" Wesley greets, smiling at her.  
  
"So, whatcha up to?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just trying to foil the rest of the prophecy" Angel said shuffling through some papers and books.  
  
"Oh, need our help?" Gunn asked walking over too.  
  
"No, no, I think we've got it covered" Wesley said looking through his translations.  
  
"Oh, okay then" Fred said walking away.  
  
The entire day went by slowly and everyone just sat around. Wesley was working hard with the prophecies and could probably use some help, but he was afraid to ask, since he told them he didn't need any help before. Every one went home early and Angel retired to his room, to be with Connor. Fred went to her room also, to read. Wesley worked late into the night. He decided he should leave and packed up his things. He wanted to get some other books first that were in the basement. He headed down there. Soon Fred came down with a small CD player, and saw that no one was around. She decided she could do what she wanted to do now. Usually every night, very late at night, she would come back down and dance. She used to be a dancer and her parents sent her some stuff from home. They sent Fred, her old ballet shoes. Fred put her shoes on and laced them up. She turned the music on, low, and started to warm up, just doing turns and pirouettes. Wesley came up from the basement and saw her dancing. He hid in the shadows and watched her move gracefully across the floor. Her beautiful technique and balance, made her look like she was floating. He watched her for several minutes dance to a beautiful slow song, until the song finished. When the song ended, Fred stopped, took off her shoes and ran upstairs. Then Wesley came out of the shadows and headed into his office to collect his things.  
  
The next day, whenever Wesley looked at Fred, all he could picture was her dancing so beautifully across the floor. He caught himself several times staring at her. He knew Gunn caught him sometimes, so he stayed out of her way. He decided he was going to stay late again and watch her dance.  
  
During the day, Cordy had a vision and Gunn, Angel, and she, went to go kill the demon. Wesley said he was busy with the prophecy, so he stayed in his office. Fred saw he was acting a little weird around her, but she shrugged it off.  
  
The day actually went by fast and Wesley thankfully preoccupied himself with enough work. It got late and every one was gone or asleep. Fred came down again, and Wesley was ready to watch her, but this time she headed into the basement. Wesley watched her leave and followed her to the door. He watched her head into the far back of the basement. He quietly followed her and hid in the shadows. He saw her sit at a piano that was hidden. She sat down and lifted the lid off the keys. She tested some of the keys and played softly as possible. Then he heard he play a beautiful classic, Fur Elise. He loved that song and listened to her play. He watched as her hands flowed over the keys perfectly. She played a few more simple songs for a while, and then decided to stop. Wesley didn't see her get up. She walked out and walked right into him. She didn't know who it was and screamed. She backed up and looked for something to hit him with. She picked up a pole that was resting on the wall.  
  
"Fred! Fred!" Wesley yelled, trying to keep her from hitting him.  
  
"Wesley!" she yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, it's me" he said.  
  
"God! You scared me to death, what are you doing down here?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, but I heard you playing, it's beautiful," Wesley said.  
  
"Don't tell any one though, please," Fred said, almost pleading.  
  
"Why? You were great" Wesley asked confused.  
  
"It's just, I come down and play to relax and I don't want Angel to get mad that I come down by myself" Fred explained walking passed him. Wesley grabbed her arm before she could leave.  
  
"But Fred" Wesley started.  
  
"No, I, don't want the others to know" Fred said running up the stairs. Wesley waited n the dark confused and curious.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Hidden Talents  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets  
  
The next day, Fred acted a little awkwardly around Wesley, and he didn't understand why she didn't want the others to know. He decided he was going to talk to her.  
  
Hyperion, late afternoon. Fred was reading on the couch and Wesley was in his office. Angel and Cordy were upstairs with Connor and Gunn was out. Wesley decided he was going to talk to her. He headed out into the lobby and saw her on the couch. She heard him coming and looked up.  
  
"Oh, Wesley, hi" Fred said closing her book and nervously sitting up. Wesley walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to her," Wesley said looking at Fred.  
  
"Yeah, sure, okay" Fred said almost afraid.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, why don't you want the others to know about your talents?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I…there not really talents and – talents, you only saw me play the piano, right?" Fred said confused.  
  
"Well, I…actually saw you dancing the night before, also" Wesley confessed.  
  
"What! You saw me dancing too! Why didn't…you should have…" Fred started to yell as she stood up. Wesley also stood.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to get this upset," Wesley said, as he watched Fred pace.  
  
"I, they were secrets, it was my way of leaving this world for just a few minutes and forget all my problems. It was like I was in my own little world, all by myself. Now that you know about them, it's not a secret, I don't have my own little world anymore" Fred said sitting down again.  
  
"Fred, I'm sorry, I had no idea," Wesley said.  
  
"Just forget about it, and can we keep it a secret, so it's our little world?" Fred asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, what ever you want" Wesley said.  
  
"Good, thank you so much!" Fred said standing up and hugging him and then she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
No one else ever saw Fred dance or heard her play, but Wesley. Sometimes, she would as him to play the piano with her. Fred didn't even tell Gunn her talents. Her secrets were forever, hidden talents. 


End file.
